Silencio
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: ¿Era posible qué, cuando ya veía la felicidad a un par de pasos, perdiese todo por lo que luchaba: ella? ONE SHOT, SONG FIC HPxGW


**N/A: **_Hola! bueno aquí está otro One Shot bastante largo... xD pero a parte de One Shot también es un Song Fic. Así que se podría decir que es un Song Shot o algo así... La canción se llama "Silencio" y es de David Bisbal. En el fic es posible que haya algún cabo suelto. Eso es porque me he intentado centrar en la historia de Harry y Ginny y no en el estado del mundo que los rodea. Es un fic bastante psicologico pero tiene algunas partes muy tiernas y bastante diálogo también. _

_Bueno, aunque sea largo y un tostón, os pido por favor que me dejéis un review!! necesito saber vuestra opinión en este One Shot porque bastante gente me ha llamado loca por escribirlo. _

_En fin, aquí os dejo con él!_ **

* * *

**

**oO0 Silencio 0Oo**

Era media noche en la Madriguera, pero nadie parecía vencido por el sueño. La estancia estaba cubierta de felicidad camuflada entre risas, recuerdos y lágrimas de alegría, pero aún así la nostalgia se dejaba sentir por encima de todo.

La guerra había terminado. Voldemort y los mortífagos habían sido derrotados dos semanas atrás cuando por un plan fallido a manos del mismísimo Lord Oscuro, una explosión de magia negra había acabado con el último Horrocrux. Éste había contribuido en la onda expansiva añadiendo su poder y los aurores y la gran parte de la población mágica que se había unido a la lucha habían sido los vencedores después de tantos años de guerra.

Ahora era momento de celebración a pesar de que cada una de las víctimas caídas en la guerra estuviese presente en todo momento en la mente de los vencedores. Y había una de esas personas vencidas en la tremenda batalla final que destacaba por su ausencia sobre todas las demás en la casa Weasley, Ginny.

Hacía dos semanas desde su desaparición en la batalla final que hubo en la mansión Malfoy, donde la grandísima parte de los mortífagos había muerto y los restos de Voldemort se habían encontrado destrozados por el tremendo poder que desprendieron en sus últimos momentos de vida. Habían buscado durante toda una semana a Ginny, y nada que se reconociese como parte de su cuerpo había aparecido, ni si quiera habían podido darle la despedida que se merecía.

Molly y Arthur estaban destrozados pero aquella noche, después de tantos años de guerra, se prometieron a sí mismos sonreír por su hija. Estaban orgullosos de ella, de la gran valentía que había demostrado y el tremendo poder que había logrado desarrollar durante su corta vida de adulta.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, dándose la mano y con una gran sonrisa. Se habían casado a escondidas durante la guerra, ya que su amor siempre había sido más fuerte que cualquier lucha u odio. Como hermano y amiga adoraban a la pelirroja y no dejarían que cayese en el olvido. Lo primero que harían cuando naciese el niño que estaba en camino sería hablarle de ella.

El resto de la familia Weasley no lograba asumir que la alegre pelirroja no volvería, y amigos como Tonks y Remus, sentían la muerte de la chica y la tristeza de la familia como si compartiesen sangre con ella. Sin embargo aquella noche todos aportaban su granito de felicidad y disfrutaban de la victoria recordando a Ginny como una verdadera heroína.

Incluso Harry no podía negar una sonrisa a la escena que en aquel momento se mostraba en el salón de los Weasley. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía juntas a todas las personas que le importaban... y que estaban vivas. Sin embargo no podía disfrutar plenamente esa felicidad. Era demasiado el peso de la culpa y la tristeza como para dejarlas de lado. Era demasiada la añoranza como para poder volver a vivir.

Habían decido reunirse todos aquella noche en la agradable casa en memoria de los antiguos tiempos. Si no llega a ser por Ron, que dedicó un día entero en convencer a Harry, éste no hubiera ido. Era muy duro entrar en aquella casa después de tantos años sin esperar recibir un cálido abrazo de la dulce pelirroja. Aunque la última vez que había entrado en la casa (durante las vacaciones de verano que daban paso al séptimo curso) ya no lo recibió. Pero aún así la casa le traía a la memoria recuerdos de buenos momentos que le dejaban sin palabras, que le recordaban el gran error de su vida.

- Bueno, creo que me voy, estoy un poco casado – dijo Harry levantándose y apartando a un lado con infinita delicadeza a Susan, la hija de Tonks y Remus, que se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre él.

-No, Harry, quédate un ratito más. Mira que si sobra toda esta tarta me va a subir el azúcar. – dijo Tonks, que abrazaba a Remus por la espalda rodeando su cintura mientras el licántropo trataba de cortar la tarta en porciones más o menos presentables.

- No, enserio, estoy cansado. Mejor nos vemos otro día. – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba sus ojos esmeralda. – Familia – dijo mirando a los pelirrojos – Os veo este lunes, pasaré a hacer una visita. Molly – continuó acercándose a la mujer. Los ojos de la pelirroja sonreían pero la habitual alegría que solía mostrar hacía mucho tiempo que brillaba por su ausencia – Prometo que no se me olvidará traer la receta que me dio Ojoloco para ti. Por cierto, te vuelve a pedir perdón por no haber venido.

- ¡Oh, Harry, cariño! No te preocupes. ¡Y dile a ese viejo que se lo tendré en cuenta! – dijo la mujer acariciando una mejilla de Harry y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la frente. Habían pasado cinco años desde la salida de Harry de Hogwarts, y el pelinegro había crecido mucho. Ya no era el muchacho escuálido que acostumbraba a descuidar las normas del gran colegio. Ahora su cuerpo estaba perfilado por la multitud de músculos que entrenaba diariamente en sus misiones como jefe de una cuadrilla de aurores.- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?

- No, gracias Molly. Pero necesito dormir en mi cama.

- Como quieras, querido, el lunes entonces te veo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Harry? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No, gracias, mejor cuida a Herms, que te necesita más. – dijo Harry mirando a la mujer que sonreía cálidamente a su amigo. Ron volvió a preguntárselo con una mirada, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

Después de despedirse de todos salió a la calle y se montó sobre una gran moto negra. Al encenderla se elevó en el aire. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry al recordar a su padrino. La moto la había heredado de él y esa era la primera vez que la cogía sin prisas después de siete años de tenerla.

Hacía frío en el aire. Era pleno Noviembre y la nieve caía con dulzura sobre el pasto regando las plantas consumidas por el anterior calor. Miró al horizonte y se sorprendió a si mismo buscando algún rastro de magia en el aire. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en alerta permanente y eso ya no valía de nada. Después de tanto tiempo aprendiendo a sobrevivir llegaba la parte más difícil de la lección, vivir. Pero es que ya no encontraba sentido a la vida. El tiempo de sufrimiento le había robado poco a poco las esperanzas de felicidad, y con el golpe final le había robado todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir.

_**Ya no tengo palabras,**_

_**de todo y de nada el tiempo se las llevó**._

Voló sobre campo y cuidad durante algunas millas y al final consiguió distinguir un pequeño pueblecito montañés. Aterrizó tras un arbolar de abedules y arrancó la moto al modo _muggle._ Después de diez minutos conduciendo por un camino empedrado y lleno de nívea nieve, llegó a la puerta de una casa modesta y pequeña, pero muy hermosa.

No recordaba con exactitud desde cuando vivía allí. Quizás dos o tres años. Sólo sabía que el día que el Ministerio le propuso mudarse al pequeño pueblo una pelirroja le había pedido que no la dejase… otra vez.

"_Todo fue un terrible error_" pensó mientras entraba en la casa y se quitaba los zapatos y la capa tirándola de mala manera sobre un perchero "_Nunca debí dejarte sola en esta guerra"_

La casa estaba consumida en la oscuridad. El olor a cerrado se extendía por todas las habitaciones y el frío estaba pegado a las paredes.

Por un instante recordó una imagen en la sala común de Gryffindor. Una noche con estrellas abrazado a una pelirroja y compartiendo calor junto a ella. Casi pudo ver la luz de la familiar habitación, abandonar el olor a polvo de su casa y oler el aroma del cuerpo de la joven al recordarlo. Casi se deshizo del frío un instante al rememorar el color fuego del cabello de la chica.

**_Solo queda la noche en mi interior_**

_**y este frío de amor**_

Eso le trajo a la memoria algo que guardaba intacto entre sus recuerdos: como había conseguido que la chica le gritase entre lágrimas que no la olvidase. Aquel día hacía tres años que no se veían, desde el funeral de Dumbledore, y se había enterado, a su vuelta a Gran Bretaña, de que ella, Ginny Weasley, era la mejor auror de todo el cuerpo. Se había alejado de la pelirroja para que no fuese una diana directa para Voldemort, pero ella sola se había ocupado de ponerse en el punto de mira al intentar protegerse… por su culpa. Y creía imposible que al final, cuando sentía la felicidad tan cerca que casi la tocaba, la hubiese perdido.

"_Me confundí pensando que eras vulnerable…Lo dejé todo por esta guerra y me alejé de lo que más quería por miedo a perderlo todo. No me di cuenta de que así te desprotegía y tú tuviste que aprender a defenderte. Me sorprendiste"_ pensó sentándose en la cama y mirando por la ventana que había frente a él. Sólo alcanzaba a ver una parte de la montaña desde allíDirigió una mirada a la fría cama que se extendía a su espalda. Todo estaba en calma después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no le quedaba nada, había arriesgado todo por esa guerra y ahora… estaba sólo _"Aunque la guerra haya finalizado y hayamos vencido, yo soy el que más ha perdido" _

**_Hoy esta calma que rompe el corazón._**

**_De esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor._**

Se preguntó si había merecido la pena arriesgarlo todo por la guerra. No sólo había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a Ginny, además de muchas otras personas que conocía, también había perdido su ilusión.

Se levantó y fue a la ducha. El sonido del agua le tranquilizó. Le despegó el profundo silencio de los oídos.

Durante más de diez años había estado rodeado de personas que le decían lo que tenía que hacer y le consolaban en los duros momentos. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a la realidad adulta de los problemas personales, cuando ya no eres El Elegido, cuando ya nadie te necesita. Y allí estaba, después de las tremendas batallas y las cruentas situaciones que había presenciado, dándose una ducha.

Cerró el grifo y se secó el pelo con la toalla. Luego se apoyó en el lavabo y se quedó mirando fijamente el espejo. ¿Ese era él? No se reconocía. Sus facciones, mucho más maduras, estaban resaltadas con las ojeras de cansancio. Algunas cicatrices, además del rayo que marcaba su frente, podían apreciarse por toda la cara. A pesar de todo, tenía atractivo, algo que ni si quiera se planteó alguna vez. La verdad es que todo eso le daba igual.

Se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y salió a la habitación. Y de nuevo el silencio lo rodeó, engulléndolo como mejor sabía hacer, con el mejor arte que este fenómeno conoce, la memoria.

…**_y se clava muy dentro este silencio,_**

_**eterno y mudo como el recuerdo**_

_**del amor que tu me diste**_

**_Silencio,_**

**_tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto_**

_**como quema este dolor**_

**_Y el silencio_**

**_que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo._**

**_Como duele este silencio de amor_**

Se volvió a sentar en la cama. El frío ya no le importaba, no cuando donde realmente se encontraba era dentro de él.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y, después de haber vivido una guerra, después de haber perdido a sus padres, después de haber sufrido y resistido, Harry Potter lloró. Lloró por la impotencia que sentía ante el destino. Lloró por sus padres, por Sirius, por Cedric, por Dumbledore. Pero sobre todo lloró por Ginny. Lloró por lo estúpido que había sido al no aprovechar el tiempo que la vida les había dado para estar juntos. Lloró por recordar la cara de la chica rogándole que no la olvidase al verle marcharse con otra una y otra vez. Lloró por lo absurdo que había resultado hacerla comprender que ellos no podían estar juntos. Lloró al intentar recordar las causas que le hicieron llegar a esa conclusión y que ahora ni él mismo comprendía. Lloró al darse cuenta de que todo ese esfuerzo había sido en vano, al comprender que por su culpa ella ya no estaba. Lloró porque no encontraba la razón de por qué había sido ella la perjudicada y no él.

_**Que difícil se ha vuelto**_

**_seguir respirando sabiendo que ya no estás._**

Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese aprovechado el amor en vez del odio. Y por un momento se imaginó junto a Ginny mirando por esa misma ventana, pero sonriendo de felicidad, compartiendo con ella la victoria. No pudo evitar burlarse del destino dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa, y aprovechó la mala jugada del silencio para recordar los buenos momentos junto a ella, las peleas que ella y Ron solían hacer de su vida una misión más soportable.

Entonces el silencio se hizo más callado y volvió a coger ventaja, dándole una palmada en el hombro con arrogancia. Ella ya no volvería.

**_Si pudiera encontrar una razón_**

_**que me ayude a entender**_

**_que no vas a volver._**

Se levantó furioso y dio un puñetazo contra la pared. Gritó de dolor y de impotencia. No echaría de menos a Ginny como pareja más de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, porque la había extrañado a más no poder. Y aunque ella había sido capaz de esperarle durante toda su vida, él no sería capaz de soportarlo ahora que sabía que la oportunidad de estar con ella no lo esperaba tras ningún recodo. Sin embargo tenía la certeza de que la esperaría de forma incansable, culpándose por su fin, aunque eso le trajese a él el suyo… Jamás dejaría de buscar de nuevo su corazón, perdido en la inagotable herida de la culpa y el amor. No encontraba la razón de nada. No era justo que él perdiese tanto después de todo. No era posible que la hubiese perdido a ella…

La amaba, más que nunca, a pesar de no haber vuelto a estar con ella desde aquel funesto funeral. La echaba de menos como jamás lo había hecho. Era increíble que una relación tan ínfima hubiese generado en la ignorancia del mundo un amor tan poderoso. Pero era cierto. Odiaba todo lo que le recordaba a ella, por eso se odiaba a sí mismo.

¿Sería capaz de vivir alguna vez¿Sería posible que se perdonase a sí mismo por ignorarla durante tanto tiempo y obligarla a que tuviese que enfrentarse a todo sola? Sólo podía consolarse sabiendo que ahora la gente podía vivir feliz. Que las nuevas generaciones tendrían una infancia admirable rodeada del cariño y protección que la sociedad les brindaría. Que todo eso era posible gracias a que ella, entro muchos otros, se había sacrificado por todos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho él?

Pero nadie respondió a sus preguntas, porque todo lo que le rodeaba era silencio.

**_y esta herida que sangra en mi interior,_**

**_y esta espina clavada sin razón,_**

_**y el inmenso dolor de este…**_

- ¡Harry! – Una voz conocida le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no lloraba y simplemente miraba, encogido a causa del frío, la nieve que se acumulaba en el poyete de la ventana. Se giró alarmado por la forma en la que la odiosa calma había desaparecido espantada por un pelirrojo que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Ron, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, intentaba buscar una forma de comunicar a su amigo la noticia que él había recibido a penas unos minutos atrás.

- Ron… - dijo tiritando.

- ¿Qué…qué hacías? – preguntó su amigo acercándose a él - ¡Por Merlín, Harry, estás helado! – dijo quitándose con rapidez el abrigo y poniéndoselo por encima a su amigo.

- No… hace falta. – dijo Harry apartando la prenda a un lado. Ando, con paso torpe, hasta el armario, lo abrió y cogió un pantalón y un jersey de lana.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si has venido a verme para…

- No, no era para eso.- le interrumpió el pelirrojo previendo su pregunta - ¿Seguro que estás bien? – insistió.

- Sí – contesto rápidamente. Ya comenzaba a notar como su cuerpo entraba en calor. Los entumecidos dedos respondían a las órdenes y decidió encender la chimenea del salón.

Salió de la habitación seguido por su amigo y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la pequeña sala de estar medio vacía donde solía realizar la mayor parte de su vida en las cortas estancias que pasaba allí.

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido? – volvió a preguntar mientras echaba leña al pequeño fuego.

- Ya no pareces tan alegre y majo como en casa de mi madre – comentó el pelirrojo desviando el tema. Ron había crecido, había madurado obligado por las circunstancias, pero con su amigo seguía siendo el Ronald Weasley de Hogwarts.

- Ron… ahora no estoy para bromas ¿qué quieres¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione? – preguntó de pronto poniéndose rígido.

- Olvida ya tu paranoia de malas noticias. Si le hubiese pasado algo no estaría aquí sentado mirando tu cara de acelga – comentó restregándose las manos para darles calor - ¿cómo es posible que haga más frío aquí dentro que ahí…?

- Basta, Ron. ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry. Conocía al Weasley lo suficiente como para saber que el chico estaba intentando decir algo importante pero que no sabía como.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?

- Tú no sueles aparecer en mi casa de pronto por red flu y subir a mi habitación gritando como un loco mi nombre. ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar. El pelirrojo le miraba con una seriedad aparecida por sorpresa.

- Harry…Han encontrado a… no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. – dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

- Ron…

- Cerca de la antigua casa Ryddle han encontrado a una mujer… creen que puede ser Ginny - Harry no dio muestras de ningún tipo de reacción ante la noticia.- Harry… no están seguros de que sea ella…

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó el pelinegro mirando al suelo.

- Está viva, pero no se en que condiciones se encuentra.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry susurrando mientras miraba al vació. – ¿Por qué has venido a decírmelo a mi¿Por qué no has ido directamente a comprobar si sigue viva? – su voz iba aumentando en volumen e intensidad. Con cada palabra parecía intentar controlar una reacción de su propio cuerpo que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando salir. Ron puso una mano sobre su hombro - ¡NO! – gritó de pronto mientras se ponía de pie- ¡No me toques! Ron… ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué…?- dejó a medias la pregunta y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ron no sabía que decirle. Era cierto que las posibilidades de que esa mujer menuda y pelirroja que habían encontrado fuese su hermana eran remotas pero… ¿por qué Harry se ponía así¿Por qué no saltaba corriendo hacia la chimenea para ir al Ministerio como habría hecho normalmente?

Y al no saber qué decir, al dudar durante unos segundos, la instancia se tornó silenciosa de nuevo.

**_Silencio,_**

**_tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._**

**_Como quema este dolor_**

**_del silencio._**

Eso era lo peor que Ron podría hacer: dejar tiempo a la mente para inventar mil y una respuestas fatídicas.

- Harry, no puedes culparte. No pudimos hacer nada.

- Si hubiese llegado cinco minutos antes podría haber burlado las absurdas medidas de precaución y podría haberla sacado de allí – dijo recuperando la calma y mirando el dulce fuego, que se burlaba del congelado silencio relamiendo con cada llama las palabras que quedaban en la mente.

- O haber muerto.

- Por lo menos habría estado junto a ella al final… - murmuró para sí mismo agachando la cabeza. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Él sabía que Harry nunca había olvidado a su hermana. Sabía que la había estado evitando a pesar de que todo el mundo le intentaba hacer entrar en razón de que no había motivo para ello. Y ver a su amigo en ese estado le despertó algo que jamás había sentido.

Al momento el pelirrojo reaccionó y agarró a Harry de la pechera del jersey, levantándolo y colocándolo a un palmo de distancia de su cara.

- No pierdas las esperanzas, Harry. Ella nunca lo habría hecho – le susurró con furia. – Ahora – continuó soltando a su amigo y caminando lentamente hacia la chimenea – vas a venir conmigo al Ministerio y vamos a viajar juntos a ver a esa mujer. Quieras o no – dijo firmemente señalando la chimenea al ver que Harry iba a protestar.

- Ahora no estoy para esperanzas, Ron. ¡Por favor, piensa! La explosión por poco pulveriza una enorme mansión… ¿de verdad crees que ella habría podido sobrevivir?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Ron - ¿Por qué no dejas de compadecerte? Es mi hermana, Harry, y jamás perderé las esperanzas¿lo entiendes? Y ya estoy harto de que tú seas así de… cobarde. Nunca te perdonaría que no la buscases. Ni ella, ni yo.

Harry agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Realmente deseaba ir y ver a esa mujer. Deseaba que al llegar, ella se diese la vuelta y lo mirase con su habitual sonrisa pícara. Iría, lo haría y dejaría atrás todo ese cúmulo de absurda autocompasión.

Se puso al lado de Ron. Le miró con seriedad y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cara con el puño cerrado.

- Gracias.

Juntos desaparecieron por la chimenea y aparecieron en el gran vestíbulo del Ministerio. Había mucho movimiento. Gente andando en todas direcciones, cada cual ocupado con sus propios asuntos.

- ¡Harry, Ron! – gritó un hombre desde el otro lado de la sala. Varias personas se giraron a mirarlo, y el hombre se ruborizó. Fue andando hasta ellos y les dio la mano.

- Hola Neville – saludó Harry.

- ¿Venís por el caso de Ginny? – preguntó. Nada más decirlo abrió los ojos y pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles por su poca delicadeza. Los chicos, con una sonrisa, le quitaron importancia. – Entrad por esa puerta del fondo. Varios aurores os esperan para coger un translador.

Entraron en la habitación y, después de compartir sin entusiasmo saludos de cortesía, todos tocaron una vieja gorra y desaparecieron.

Cuando aterrizaron, la oscuridad característica de las cuatro de la mañana rodeaba la loma nevada que los recibía. Un séquito de hombres vestidos con capas negras e impolutas los escoltó hasta un edificio antiguo, casi fantasmal, que se ocultaba entre varios árboles de gran tamaño. La casa Ryddle tenía unas dimensiones minúsculas, pero aún así imponía mucho más que cualquier grandioso castillo. Harry, junto a la gran mayoría de personas que caminaban pegadas a la fachada de la casa, miraba con aprensión las oscuras ventanas que escondían la morada de los antepasados de Voldemort. No tenía miedo, había visto muchas cosas que merecían el miedo del auror y sin embargo no lo habían recibido, pero la burla silenciosa de la casa sobre los temores de Harry acerca de aquella visita lo hacían sentir pequeño, absurdo, y cada gran experiencia rodeada de peligro que él había vivido, ahora le parecía un recuerdo juguetón.

Entraron en una de las pequeñas tiendas de campaña montadas para el mejor trabajo de los ayudantes del Primer Ministro. El interior, como muchas otras veces sucedía en casos que requerían de espacio inexistente, era enorme y estaba compuesto con lo esencial para el momento. Una larga mesa ocupaba el centro de la estancia, y una multitud de sillas la rodeaban.

Pasó media hora en la que Ron y Harry permanecieron al margen de la burocracia. Estaban ansiosos por saber quien era la mujer y a la vez recelosos de creer que no supiesen si era Ginny.

Ron, bastante nervioso, preguntó a un hombre medio calvo que pasaba cargando un mazacote de papeles, si la mujer que había ocasionado tanto revuelo se encontraba bien. El pobre hombre solo supo encogerse de hombros y continuar con su trabajo.

- No puedo más. Voy a preguntarle a alguno de esos de negro… - dijo el pelirrojo pasándose la mano por el pelo. Harry se descolocó el suyo. Tenía sueño pero en aquel momento lo que menos quería era dormir.

- Ron, tranquilo. ¿Sabe Hermione algo de esto? – dijo intentado tranquilizar a su amigo. Él también deseaba saber algo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que la razón de que no pudiesen reconocer a la mujer fuese el estado con el que la habían encontrado.

- Sí. Sólo ella, Fred, George, tú y yo estamos enterados. Pero Hermione sólo sabe que han encontrado a un posible auror aquí, no tiene ni idea de que pueda ser Ginny…. La convencí de que no viniese y fuese a San Mungo. Hoy le tocaba turno de noche. Sólo espero que aquí no requieran médicos de San Mungo para nada, porque ella es la mejor medimaga – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo- y seguramente sería la primera en enterarse. – Harry miró a su amigo un momento. A lo largo de la guerra el pelirrojo había abandonado su habitual comportamiento confuso en situaciones de riesgo. Ahora sabía como comportarse en cada momento sin perder los estribos. Y Hermione, después de muchísimo esfuerzo, había logrado algo que la llenaba por dentro y que merecía todo su gran potencial. Harry estaba realmente orgulloso de sus dos amigos.

Pasó otro cuarto de hora en el que nadie se preocupó por informarles. Harry y Ron no hablaron durante ese tiempo, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para compartir palabra.

**_Silencio_**

_**eterno y mudo como el recuerdo**_

**_del amor que tu me diste._**

Pero llegó un momento en que Harry, al ver a su amigo de los nervios y sentir que él mismo explotaría de un momento a otro, decidió ir a enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Cada persona a la que preguntaba lo miraba con duda y le mandaba a hablar con otra de mayor nivel de mando. Al final, entre unas cosas y otras, llegó ante el propio Primer Ministro.

Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y pocos años. Se llamaba Roger Halphard y había ocupado ese puesto obligado por las circunstancias al encontrar, un par de años atrás, a Scrimgeour en tremendas condiciones. El anterior Ministro de magia había perdido la cabeza al verse sometido a múltiples lesiones neuróticas en una tortura de origen mortífago. Harry había tratado poco con el nuevo dirigente, pero lo poco que había hablado con él y las decisiones que éste había tomado a lo largo de su mandato le hacían pensar que era un hombre maduro y responsable, además de inteligente.

- Señor¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó señalando una silla al lado del hombre. Éste se mostraba cansado y preocupado.

-¡Señor Potter! Claro, siéntese. – Harry obedeció y se sentó.

- Puede tutearme – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Gracias, tú a mi también – contestó el hombre con amabilidad. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Si fuese posible, me gustaría…Saber si la mujer que han encontrado es Ginny… Ginevra Weasley - dijo Harry con un suspiro. Halphard sonrió con melancolía.

- Me alegra que hayas sido tú el primero que se atreva a preguntarme. – dijo el Primer Ministro después de un par de minutos – Necesito que me des tu opinión como buen amigo de los Weasley.

Harry asintió. Halphard no conocía la relación de Harry con Ginny y era normal que le hiciese esa petición. Además, prefería ser él el portador de malas noticias.

- Dígame.

- Efectivamente es Ginevra Weasley – dijo el hombre con voz grave. Harry sonrió y al instante su mirada se ensombreció. El Primer Ministro cogió aire y siguió hablando – Pero sus condiciones no son las mejores. Presenta muchas desmejoras físicas y mentales. Lo físico es completamente recuperable, pero no sabemos si lo mental es por un trauma… o de por vida.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry después de saber que la pelirroja viviría. Ginny había entrado en la mansión Malfoy con su patrulla y era imposible que hubiese salido de allí sin que la hubiesen visto.

- Bueno aún no estamos seguros, pero creemos que la trajeron hasta aquí para algún tipo de misión especial. No sabemos que razones podría tener Voldemort para hacerlo, pero por sí sola aquí no pudo venir. Por eso la zona está tan protegida. Si alguien la trajo, alguien tiene que estar vivo aún. – Harry sabía cuales eran las razones de Voldemort para haber llevado hasta allí a Ginny: él. Una nueva losa de culpabilidad le calló encima. Voldemort sabía perfectamente que Harry amaba a Ginny. Fue un estúpido al creer que lo engañaría durante tantos años.

- La razón era yo. Ginny sólo era un cebo para atraerme hasta aquí.

- Pero ¿cómo… - dijo el Ministro confundido.

- Yo la amaba. – le interrumpió Harry. El hombre le miró sorprendido y suspiró restregándose la frente.

- Bien, la información que nos has dado es crucial. Puede ser muy peligrosa tu presencia aquí

- Lo sé. Me voy ya – dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse. Pero Halphard lo paró poniendo una mano sobre la de Harry.

- Supongo que querrás verla. – dijo con seriedad.

- Por favor – dijo Harry. Las mil y una formas de reencuentro con la pelirroja que imaginó desaparecieron al recordar que Ginny no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

El primer Ministro se levantó y todos a su alrededor se quedaron quietos observando sus movimientos. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y todos reanudaron sus respectivos trabajos. Ron miraba a Harry desde la distancia. Halphard le hizo un gesto y el pelirrojo acudió junto a Harry.

- Es ella. – le informó el pelinegro a su amigo. Ron sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Pero, Ron, no sé hasta que punto volverá a ser la misma… - dijo mirando al suelo. El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada fundida con incredulidad.

- Eso es lo de menos, Harry. Ginny está viva.

Los tres caminaron con rapidez entre otras dos tiendas, y al fin llegaron a una que presentaba un símbolo con un hueso cruzado por una varita, el símbolo de la magia curandera.

- Dos docenas de medimagos llegaron hace una hora de San Mungo.- Ron palideció – Sí, señor Weasley, su esposa está entre ellos.

Entraron en la tienda, de extensiones enormes en el interior, y caminaron entre numerosas habitaciones hasta que al fin llegaron a una custodiada por dos aurores: Seamus Finnigan y Luna Lovegood. Ambos chicos sonrieron con pena a sus compañeros de la infancia, y Ron y Harry se acercaron y les dieron un abrazo. No los veían desde la última batalla.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Harry a Luna.

- Sí, pero es mejor que pase primero el señor Halphard – dijo refiriéndose al primer Ministro. Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño – Son órdenes de Hermione.- añadió con una sonrisa.

Halphard entró y cinco minutos después salió acompañado por una castaña bastante pálida.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron acercándose a la mujer y dándole besos. – Lo siento… debí decírtelo. ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo pálida…

- Si, Ron, estoy bien, sólo me siento algo cansada.- dijo suspirando.

- Ya le he dicho que saliese a tomar el aire y se acostarse un rato, pero insiste en que debe quedarse.- dijo el Primer Ministro detrás de la pareja.

Harry se acercó a su amiga y, cogiéndola por los hombros, la interrogó con una mirada. Hermione agachó la cabeza. Harry se acercó a ella con el corazón en un puño y la abrazó con fuerza. Notó como un par de lágrimas de la mujer mojaban su hombro. También notó como su vientre, hinchado a causa de seis meses de embarazo, bajaba y subía acompañando los sollozos mudos. Y entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún le quedaba mucho que perder. Pero el silencio, furioso por la momentánea esperanza de Harry, volvió a rodearlo.

_**Esta herida que sangra en mi interior**_

_**Y esta espina clavada sin razón**_

**_y el inmenso dolor de este silencio._**

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Hermione, cuando nosotros nos vallamos te llamaremos para que vuelvas a ocupar tu lugar. – la susurró apartándola con cuidado.

- No, prefiero entrar con vosotros. Me gustaría… ver su reacción cuando os vea. – dijo cuidadosamente. Ron miraba la puerta entornada con aprensión.- Estamos esperando alguna señal de reconocimiento por su parte para poder hacer un diagnóstico cuanto antes, y yo debo estar presente cuando eso pase.

- Está bien. – contestó Harry al entender lo que su amiga había querido decir. Seguramente Ginny se había visto sometida a una multitud de hechizos y torturas que ahora no la permitían recordar… y quizás no sería capaz de mantenerse en su sano juicio - Pero prométeme que después irás con Ron a casa y dormirás, por ti y por el bebé. – le pidió. La castaña asintió y se giró, entrando en la habitación que quedaba a sus espaldas.

– Esperad, ahora os llamo. – dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron un par de minutos silenciosos y entonces Hermione se asomó y los indicó que entrasen.

El primero en pasar fue Ron. El pelirrojo se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Entonces se abalanzó al interior gritando el nombre de su hermana. Una multitud de sollozos acompañaban las palabras del auror mientras abrazaba y besaba a la pelirroja. Harry se atrevió a entrar y la escena que vio le dejó sin palabras.

Hermione miraba con lágrimas en los ojos una camilla donde se encontraba Ron abrazando y besando a una chica pelirroja. Ginny estaba tumbada parcialmente bajo varias imágenes flotantes que mostraban algunos órganos vitales, entre ellos el corazón. Era una técnica que usaban los medimagos para controlar los daños orgánicos y poder supervisar su mejoría. La muchacha miraba con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. Se dejaba abrazar y besar pero no contribuía a las muestras de cariño. Externamente se veía bien, tal y como Harry la recordaba, quitando esa falta de energía y picardía.

Al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando pegado contra la pared de la habitación. Hermione se había acercado a él y le daba la mano con fuerza, compartiendo la impresión.

Cuando Ron se separó de Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría y a la vez tristeza por el estado de su hermana, la chica lo miró a la cara, y los otros dos medimagos presentes junto con Hermione se pusieron alerta, esperando algún signo de recuerdo por parte de la mujer. Pero ésta sólo giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente, perdiendo su mirada de nuevo en el vacío. Ron se sentó en una silla cercana y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Hermione fue a su lado y, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, le levantó la cara por la barbilla y lo abrazó con fuerza y en silencio.

**_Silencio_**

_**tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto,**_

_**como quema este dolor**_

Entonces Harry avanzó tembloroso un paso hacia la cama de la mujer, y ella, para sorpresa de todos, giró la cabeza con lentitud hacia él. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Harry y a éste se le heló la sangre, no sólo porque hacía seis años que no la miraba a los ojos directamente, sino porque logró distinguir la vitalidad de la auror en la profundidad de sus iris. Avanzó otro paso, confiado de poder despertar en esa chica a la verdadera Ginny, y, de repente, como si la pelirroja hubiese tenido un momento de lucidez, una frase salió de sus labios en un susurro, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa y dos lágrimas que descendieron con calidez sobre sus mejillas.

- Harry… por fin.

Dicho esto cerró los ojos, y la imagen de su corazón comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, mostrando el órgano vital inactivo.

Hermione se acercó con los ojos abiertos como platos y los otros dos medimagos que había presentes se pusieron a medir presiones y temperaturas con rapidez. Pociones y hechizos circularon por toda la estancia durante cinco minutos. Cinco minutos en los que Ron había ayudado a Hermione a alcanzar todos los recipientes y frascos necesarios y el Primer Ministro en persona había colaborado en la labor de curación. Pero Harry, por primera vez en una situación tensa, estaba de pie, mirando la cama donde la mujer con los ojos cerrados le sonreía felizmente, sin hacer nada más que repetirse mentalmente las tres palabras que había oído por boca de la pelirroja.

- ¡Necesito la poción neuronal ya! – gritaba Hermione sujetándose el vientre.

- Los señores Weasley están trabajando en ella, señora – contestó una muchacha joven mirando preocupada a su jefa.

- Pues ve y diles que ya han tenido tiempo suficiente¡corre!

A los pocos minutos, en los que Harry había reaccionado y obligado a Hermione junto con Ron a que se sentase y bebiese agua, aparecieron por la puerta Fred y George. Los gemelos habían comprendido durante la guerra que su gran potencial inventivo podía ayudar en algo y se habían dedicado a inventar pociones y hechizos curativos y defensivos que habían salvado multitud de vidas. En ese momento eran los magos más capacitados para trabajar sobre presión e inventar algo que pudiese salvar la vida a Ginny.

Traían dos pequeños frascos de cristal que contenían sustancias de color amarillo y verde. Se acercaron a Hermione, pero al ver el estado de ésta (que se encontraba sudando) se acercaron ellos mismos a Ginny y, después de contener el aire un segundo al ver a su hermana, se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a sacar, a golpe de varita, la sustancia amarilla del primer frasco.

-Hermione, cuando esto esté listo necesitamos que seas tú la que mires la imagen de su cerebro y des un diagnóstico. ¿Podrás hacerlo? – preguntó George introduciendo en la boca de Ginny la sustancia amarilla, que corría por el aire en un pequeño hilo que iba desde el tarro de cristal hasta los labios de la pelirroja inconsciente.

- Claro que sí – dijo con esfuerzo la castaña. Ron la miraba preocupado.

- ¡Clarise! – gritó el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de su esposa. La anterior medimaga acudió a su llamada, dejando a su otro compañero, junto con los gemelos, atendiendo a Ginny.

- ¿Sí, Ron? – preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado.

- Hermione no está bien. ¿Puede ser que el parto de adelante?

- Sí, pero no sería nada bueno para el bebé. Sólo está de seis meses. Necesita descansar. Ha estado soportando mucha presión – dijo Clarise tomando la tensión a Hermione. Harry no sabía que hacer. Por un lado los gemelos aplicaban las dos pociones regularmente a la pequeña de los Weasleys, que había alcanzado la estabilidad en el pulso. Y por el otro Hermione respiraba sudando y sujetándose el vientre.

- ¡Estoy bien! Puedo aguantar mientras que no me atosiguéis. ¡Apartaos!

- Pero Hermione…- comenzó Ron confundido.

- Ginny me necesita, Ron, y el bebé es fuerte, como su padre – dijo acariciando la cara de Ron con una sonrisa – aguantará. Pero Ginny no tiene tiempo y necesita un diagnóstico rápido para que así podamos aplicarla un tratamiento eficaz. No podría soportar perderla otra vez… - Ron asintió. Se puso detrás de la silla de Hermione y la empujó hasta pegarla a la cama de su hermana. Hermione agarró la mano de Ginny y esperó a que la imagen que comenzaba a formarse sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja fuese entendible.

En un par de segundos una imagen traslúcida del cerebro de la pequeña de los Weasley se dejaba ver con claridad. Hermione se concentró con una mano en el vientre y otra agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amiga mientras Ron la apoyaba con las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Poción reconstituyente de tejidos orgánicos. – dijo sin apartar la vista del reflejo del órgano vital. El otro medimago dejó sobre una hoja una vuela pluma que comenzó a apuntar con rapidez lo que Hermione decía. A la vez los gemelos sacaban de un baúl las pociones que la castaña nombraba – Sabia neuronal de feto genérico – siguió numerando. Y al cabo de un par de minutos en los que nombres de pociones que ni Ron ni Harry creían existentes volaban por la estancia, Hermione suspiró y nombró con cuidado el hechizo final – _comitilum_ _de inviraíz_, para dejarla descansar. – después de decir eso llamó a Clarise y le mandó que la diese una poción relajante.

Los gemelos fueron aplicando a su hermana, con alguna modificación, todas las pociones nombradas por Hermione. Al final la imagen del cerebro se mostraba distinta según Harry, pero no habría podido ser capaz de decir lo que había cambiado.

Los tres hermanos Weasley respiraron mirando a su hermana y sonrieron. George fue a avisar a sus padres y al resto de sus hermanos, menos Percy, que estaba en paradero desconocido. Ron, después de pasar unos minutos junto a Ginny, fue a velar el sueño de Hermione, que dormía en otra habitación. Y Fred, con una sonrisa, salió de la sala junto con el resto de personas que allí había, dejando a Harry solo con Ginny.

El pelinegro agarró por primera vez la mano de la pelirroja y, sin más aviso por parte de su cuerpo que un sollozo, rompió a llorar sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

**_Silencio_**

_**eterno y mudo como el recuerdo**_

_**del amor que tu me diste.**_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El cielo azul se empezaba a oscurecer bajo el crepúsculo del atardecer. Harry avanzaba por la calle silbando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Ginny apareció y tan sólo tres desde que Ron y Hermione eran padres. El día que Harry cogió en brazos por primera vez al bebé de sus amigos había sido un día muy especial para él, pero hoy era su oportunidad de tener una vida nueva.

Se paró frente al escaparate de un edificio destartalado. Unos maniquís pasados de moda le miraban con indiferencia. Harry susurró "_recogida de… una amiga_" y un maniquí con un pichi de nailon verde se movió. Harry atravesó el cristal del escaparate y se encontró en el recibidor del hospital San Mungo, de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. El interior era todo lo contrario al exterior del edificio. Se podía definir como "de un blanco impecable y un silencio tranquilizador", roto sólo por algunos extraños sonidos provenientes de personas afectadas mágicamente que esperaban a ser atendidas.

Harry pasó frente a la mesa de Información con las manos aún en los bolsillos y saludó, con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, a la bruja regordeta que había tras ésta.

Subió directamente a la planta cuarta, donde se encontraban las personas que sufrían daños provocados por hechizos. Por el camino muchos cuadros de personas importantes lo saludaban. Ya era muy usual verlo por allí.

Entró en una sala llena de personas afectadas por secuelas de maldiciones. Saludó a varios pacientes, entre ellos Gilderoy Lockhart (que seguía sin reconocerlo) y se paró a visitar a los padres de Neville. Después de que el corazón se le encogiese, siguió caminando y llegó hasta la parte de atrás de la sala, donde estaban los pacientes que mostraban mejoría.

Saludó a tres enfermeras y se dirigió en un espacio separado de los demás por dos cortinas. Cuando entró una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, haciendo que recuperase la juventud que la guerra le había robado. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en las manos habilidosas de una pelirroja que colocaba el pico de una gran torre de naipes explosivos. La lengua de la mujer salía en un intento de concentración.

Ginny había recuperado a la perfección su memoria y volvía a ser ella misma. Exceptuando algunas veces que no se acordaba de algo del pasado, pero últimamente solían ser bromas que la juguetona Weasley gastaba a los que se preocupaban en exceso por ella. Harry era víctima de gran parte de ellas. Lo único que no permitía a la pelirroja ser como era en su juventud era la gran cantidad de pociones que le obligaban a tomar a lo largo del día. Pero ella se reía ante ese impedimento y decía que si eso era lo único que no la permitiría volver a ser normal, se compraría un bolso para llevar todos los frascos y un reloj que le avisase de cual tomar a cada hora.

Harry había ido a visitarla cada día durante los seis meses. Los dos primeros habían sido duros para todos. Ella no reconocía a nadie y a Harry sólo le miraba al entrar y luego le ignoraba, asumiendo un estado de sumisión y tristeza durante el tiempo que durasen sus visitas. Por eso él había tenido que observarla desde la distancia. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione dio a luz a su preciosa hija, lo primero que hizo fue presentársela a Ginny, y eso pareció ser el nexo de unión entre la vida pasada de la pelirroja y el presente.

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, y en ocasiones el resto de hermanos Weasley, se turnaron para visitar a Ginny con la pequeña Weasley. Ese fue el mejor tratamiento que la pelirroja pudo recibir, y en cuatro meses alcanzó la mejoría completa. Incluso Hermione, junto con el resto de personal médico de San Mungo, se sorprendió por las fuerzas que mostraba la ex-auror y la energía que empleaba para cada dura fase de rehabilitación.

Ginny sonrió al ver completa su gran obra maestra. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con el dorso de la mano y entonces vio a Harry. Su sonrisa se agrandó y, con un salto que provocó la caída de los naipes malabaristas, abrazó al pelinegro y le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaba y por eso lo hacía, sin embargo él no se quejaba porque adoraba tener a la chica cerca.

- Estás bien ¿no? – preguntó Harry observando como la pelirroja recogía los naipes. Todavía no tenía varita. La había perdido el día de la explosión y no se habían decidido aún a darle una nueva.

- Que sí – respondió con paciencia – Feliz por salir de este lugar por fin. – Se dirigió a un mueble pequeño de color verde y sacó un bolso de su interior que parecía no caber allí dentro. – Creo que tengo todo.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Le parecía increíble tener ante sí a Ginny en perfectas condiciones después de todo.

Ahora eran amigos. No había pensado en algo más después de todo y parecía que la chica lo veía como un simple amigo. En esos momentos, tener lo que tenía con ella, era lo máximo que podía pedir.

- Bueno qué ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Ginny mirándole desde la puerta y cargando en un hombro la bolsa.

- Claro – respondió él sonriendo. Había quedado con Ron en que sería él el que la recogería ese día mientras el pelirrojo preparaba todo para la fiesta de mañana. Harry tenía el día libre con ella gracias a su amigo.

Sonrió al pensar en la bonita estampa que hacían sus dos mejores amigos y la pequeña. ¿Llegaría él a tener algo así algún día?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se acercó a Ginny para quitarle la pesada bolsa.

- ¡Eh! Que no estoy minusválida, aún tengo fuerza para cargar con un montón de frascos inútiles. – Y sin decir nada más, le quitó de nuevo la bolsa y se la colgó del hombro. Salió entre las cortinas y se despidió con un abrazo de algunas enfermeras y otros pacientes. Harry también se despidió, pero con menos efusividad.

Bajaron hasta la primera planta entre risas y silencios cargados de emoción. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Ginny no salía al exterior y respiraba aire fresco.

Harry se conformaba con verla allí, riendo, caminando, hablando… Recordaba las dos semanas de angustia que había vivido pensando que no la volvería a ver y se prometió a sí mismo que no la dejaría nunca más. Aunque ella tuviese una vida, se casase y formase una familia, él siempre estaría allí para protegerla, aún sabiendo que ella podría protegerse sola.

Por fin salieron a la calle. Ginny respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad que contagiaba a todos los que pasaban por su lado. Entonces se giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora? – preguntó mirando al cielo de forma soñadora.

- El qué

- Un gran helado de Florean Fortescue de nata y caramelo… - Harry no pudo hacer más que reír.

Echaron a andar hacia el callejón Diagon después de discutir si lo mejor sería ir primero a saludar a los señores Weasley o ir a por un helado. Ginny aplastó el argumento de Harry sobre ir primero a La Madriguera - totalmente lógico - diciendo que a su madre la veía casi todos los días pero que hacía ya varios años que no tomaba un helado, y acompañó sus palabras con unos divertidos pucheros que derritieron al chico por dentro. Con un encogimiento de hombros y una frase tipo "Lo siento, no he podido hacer más", Harry consiguió quitar la bolsa a Ginny y juntos se pusieron en marcha hacia el conocido callejón.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Tom – el tabernero- recibió a Ginny con dos besos y la invitó a una cerveza de mantequilla. Algunos magos que estaban sentados en la barra también se acercaron a saludarla. La pelirroja no sabía que decir ante tanta atención, ya que a aparte de Tom, que había cooperado con ella en alguna misión de espionaje, el resto de personas que se acercaron a saludarla eran totalmente desconocidas para ella.

A la media hora de charla con el amable tabernero, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al pequeño patio trasero del bar. Cuando el moreno iba a dar los toques con la varita a los ladrillos correspondientes, la pelirroja lo agarró del codo y le hizo darse la vuelta. Para sorpresa del ojiverde, Ginny estaba totalmente seria y miraba al suelo con una pizca de confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

- Sí… pero hay unas cosas que necesito preguntarte.- contestó ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Dime- Harry estaba un poco confundido ante el cambio de la chica.

- Primero – comenzó enumerando con una mano - ¿Desde cuándo soy tan famosa?

- Desde que se descubrió que tú, medio loca, – agregó con una sonrisa sabiendo que a ella no le molestaba- conseguiste vencer a Draco Malfoy en la casa Ryddle cuando ya te creíamos muerta. – respondió Harry dándole un toquecito en el hombro con el dedo índice, orgulloso de la Weasley.

Y es que la misma noche en la que Harry había visto a Ginny por primera vez después de la Última Explosión (bautizada así por todos los medios de comunicación), los aurores habían encontrado el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy en estado de coma en una de las habitaciones de la casa Ryddle. Al parecer el mortífago la había llevado - sin resistencia por parte de la pelirroja ya que se encontraba desfallecida por culpa de las numerosas torturas - hasta la casa de su señor. Una vez allí se confió y la chica, en un descuido por parte del rubio, le había lanzado un hechizo desfallecedor que poseía una fuerza irrefutable y le había provocado un coma inmediato. Ginny insistía en que no recordaba nada de aquello, pero la investigación revelaba que eso era lo que había sucedido.

La Weasley se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

- Vale… Segundo – continuó levantando el siguiente dedo y haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa burlona de Harry - ¿Cuándo estemos en el callejón Diagon me van a perseguir como hacen contigo? Lo digo porque si es así, los dos juntos seremos un verdadero portento. Podríamos sacar provecho de esto.- comentó con picardía.

Esa pregunta tenía trampa. Ella sabía que Harry odiaba que lo persiguiesen por la calle gritando cosas del tipo "¡Es él¡El niño que sobrevivió!", sobre todo cuando ya había cumplido los veintidós años y eso de niño había quedado en el pasado hacía bastante. Y también sabía que Harry era muy modesto, y no presumía de su fama. Pero el auror ya contaba con los conocimientos de la chica y además la conocía a la perfección. Así que, previendo el juego de la pelirroja, adoptó una media sonrisa que muchos habrían dicho que era herencia de James Potter.

- Seguramente te persigan, pero no como a mí, encanto. Yo te llevo veintidós años de ventaja. – Ginny cruzó los brazos levantando las cejas.

- ¿Encanto? – repitió con incredulidad – Está bien. Tu pones la experiencia y yo la novedad – concluyó estirando la mano y esperando a que Harry la estrechase en señal de acuerdo. El pelinegro suspiró y estrechó la delicada mano de la chica entre la suya. Sus ojos, conectados en una mirada de alegría, se miraban sonriendo y al cabo de un rato seguían dados de la mano pero ya no sonreían y sus miradas expresaban algo totalmente distinto.

- ¿Algo más? – susurró Harry.

- Em… - Ginny agachó la cabeza, y cuando volvió a mirar a Harry sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un rubor que favorecía su aire infantil, ese aire infantil que tanto enloquecía a Harry. El silencio se unió a su baile de miradas. Ginny volvió a apartar la vista de las penetrantes esmeraldas de Harry, y éste frunció el ceño sorprendido.

_**Silencio**_

_**eterno y mudo como el recuerdo**_

_**del amor que tu me diste.**_

- Si. – dijo finalmente la pelirroja – Hay algo que no estoy segura… es un recuerdo que no tengo fijo.

- Dime – dijo Harry soltando la mano de la pelirroja.

- Hace… no recuerdo bien… ¿siete años? Sí… creo que sí.

- ¿Hace siete años…? – la animó Harry.

- Hace siete años me dijiste que imaginase como te sentirías si el funeral de Dumbledore hubiese sido el mío, si tú tuvieses la culpa. ¿No? – preguntó ella mirando al suelo. Harry entrecerró los ojos. Era cierto. Recordaba exactamente ese momento después de ver arder el sepulcro blanco del querido director. Pero no entendía a donde quería ir a parar la pelirroja – Justo antes de eso me dijiste que teníamos que dejar lo nuestro, pero la razón… la razón la tengo algo confusa – continuó. Nada más decir eso levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Su expresión era extraña. No confundida o triste, ni si quiera dolida, parecía… tener un tras fondo de travesura. - ¿Podrías aclarármelo?

Harry suspiró. Lo que le faltaba en ese momento era recordar el fatídico momento. Aunque pensándolo bien… tampoco era tan fatídico. Al fin y al cabo ahí estaban los dos, charlando como viejos amigos. Y claro que recordaba las razones. Había estado seis meses castigándose por haber tomado la decisión de dejarla con unas razones tan absurdas.

- Las razones eran que había visto morir a manos de Voldemort a demasiada gente querida por estar cerca de mí y no podía permitir que tú fueses una más. – dijo mirando la pared de enfrente. Ginny sonrió.

- Como no: una razón noble y absurda. – Harry la miró intrigado. Esas mismas palabras ya las había oído hacía siete años.

- No tan absurda. Te recuerdo que Voldemort al final por poco te mata al intentar usarte de cebo para mí.

- Así que no sirvió de nada… - concluyó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica. Harry fue a protestar, aunque realmente sabía que ella llevaba razón. Al haberse alejado de ella lo único que había conseguido era desprotegerla aún más, y aunque Voldemort había tardado con su plan, al final lo había hecho.- Pero no quiero discutir ahora las razones del pasado. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría afianzar aún más en mi memoria. – Harry se cruzó de brazos esperando una nueva sorpresa por parte de "la memoria" de la chica. – después de que me explicases tus razonables razones, yo te pregunte qué pasaría si no me importasen y tú me respondiste diciendo que a ti si te importaban. – Harry asintió confundido. No recordaba con tanta exactitud la conversación, pero parecía que Ginny se la había estudiado – Bien, si no recuerdo mal, hoy en día Voldemort no existe. Es pasado, historia. Con lo cual esas razones quedan anuladas.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Acababa Ginny de decir lo que él pensaba?

La pelirroja comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban y no hacía más que moverlas y los pies bailaban sobre el suelo en un intento de echar a correr.

- El caso es que como… como yo te dije ya una vez, sabía que tú no serías feliz si no perseguías a Voldemort y salvabas el mundo – continuó en medio de un tartamudeo y una gesticulación exagerada en forma de burla. – Y también te confesé que nunca había renunciado a ti… Bueno, Harry Potter, entonces deberías saber que todo lo que acabo de decir es verdad. Sé que no habrías sido feliz si no hubieses ido tras Voldemort. Quizás si me hubieses dejado acompañarte habría sido mejor, pero tal y como lo hiciste tampoco está tan mal. Fíjate, aquí estoy hablando contigo, cargando un montón de pociones pero al fin y al cabo hablando contigo de forma más o menos consciente. – dijo Ginny de forma atropellada. Sin embargo Harry la escuchaba ensimismado como si su voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios fuese música de ángeles - También sabía que tenías obsesión por salvar el mundo – Harry sonrió – Y has demostrado que era cierto y tu faceta de héroe lo ha pasado muy bien durante éstos años. Y… también… también te dije que no había renunciado a ti. Bueno, "Potter", por aquellos tiempos no había renunciado a ti y… déjame decirte que hoy en día tampoco lo he hecho. – concluyó en un murmullo casi inteligible. Pero Harry había escuchado perfectamente lo que la chica estaba diciendo y él, aunque había estado tantos años imaginando un momento así, no cabía en su asombro. – Bueno, ya lo he dicho. Sé que quizás todo esto te ha pillado por sorpresa pero ¡mira! Tenía que decirlo. He aprendido que una no tiene toda la vida para… - Harry la interrumpió y la pelirroja se sorprendió, ya que la interrupción fue lo más deseado por ella desde hacía siete años. El pelinegro selló sus labios con un beso.

Él la agarraba por la cintura con fuerza y agonía, como transmitiendo el miedo que tenía a perderla de nuevo y ella… ella se dejaba llevar sujetándose a él por miedo a desvanecerse a causa de las emociones y las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía. El beso que ambos compartían no tiene descripción. No merece la pena intentar explicar con palabras lo que ambos se dijeron a través de caricias porque ningún adjetivo es capaz de acercarse a la pompa de sentimientos que ambos crearon a su alrededor en ese instante. La ternura, la pasión, el amor… son palabras pequeñas y sin sentido comparadas con ese beso, que dejó atrás cualquier otra demostración de amor que existiese en ese momento.

Pasados algunos minutos, que aprovecharon con creces, ambos se separaron con una gran sonrisa.

- Si _"Corazón de Bruja"_ se entera de lo nuestro, andar juntos por la calle será, no sólo insoportable, sino imposible. – dijo Ginny sonriendo y acariciando la cara de Harry.

- Bueno… si no podemos caminar por la calle, tendremos que quedarnos en casa… - dijo Harry colocando un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja de la chica. Ginny sonrió con picardía.

- Vale… pero primero compramos helado.

Harry soltó una carcajada que irradiaba felicidad. No recordaba desde cuando no reía así. Agarró la mano de la chica y dio unos golpecitos a los ladrillos correspondientes. La pared se abrió, dejando paso a una estrecha callejuela impregnada de edificios descolocados y magos andando de un lado a otro. Harry sentía que su corazón escaparía de su cuerpo de un momento a otro para ir a comunicar, a base de fuertes latidos, la increíble noticia al mundo entero.

Miró a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo. La chica sonreía. No recordaba desde cuando no veía esa sonrisa. Quizás desde sexto curso, cuando le dio su primer beso, o quizás un poco después, cuando pasaron la primera tarde juntos. Lo que si estaba claro es que esa sonrisa era especial, sólo para los momentos compartidos con él, era suya. Volvió a mirar al frente. De repente veía el mundo de una forma completamente distinta. En cada rincón veía vida, una forma de disfrutar, pero siempre junto a ella.

Era consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo. La esperanza, la ilusión, la vida y a ella. Ahora volvía a tenerlo todo como nunca antes lo había tenido. Ahora podría vivir la vida con ilusión por la esperanza que tenía de pasar con ella el resto de sus días. Ahora, una vez construido el camino, era momento de recorrerlo. Junto a ella.

Durante el resto del día sólo volvió a pronunciar un par de palabras, que fueron dirigidas al dependiente de la heladería. Su atención estaba centrada en las mil caricias que debía. Y así, una vez más, su vida se llenó de silencio. Pero esta vez era un silencio cálido, calmado. Esta vez era un silencio completamente distinto. Esta vez el silencio estaba compartido con ella.

* * *

_Que os ha parecido??? Muy triste pero al final todo felicidad no?? jaja no se si os habrá gustado el final. Al principio la idea era que Ginny estaba muerta y no volvía. Chim-pum. Pero me daba demasiada pena xD y aunque era como una forma de decir que la decisión de Harry de dejar a Ginny podría terminar mal, al final lo he dejado como un simple sustillo. _

_Espero que me dejeís reviews!!! no seais cerdos!! xD jeje. Muchos Bsks,_

_Ilisia Brongar_

_P.D por cierto. La ultima conversación de Harry y Ginny está basada en la conversacion del sexto libro cuando Harry deja a Ginny. n.n _


End file.
